Childish, the Doctor, NEVER!
by nat-nav
Summary: When the Doctor slips up fixing the Tardis, the Ponds have to handle one of his loveable yet a tad annoying characteristics become very dominant!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea that popped into my head. Don't know if I'll continue it. Love t know what you think! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and the Ponds were in the Tardis, the Doctor busy under the console tinkering away with thermal couplings and wires, whilst Amy and Rory, AKA the Ponds, were exploring the Tardis.<p>

Even though the couple had been on board the Tardis many months now they had never explored the Tardis fully, Amy doubted even the Doctor had done that, and every time the couple ventured off down one of the many Tardis corridors they would always find a new room.

This time they had found the elusive swimming pool, which was no longer located in the library, much to Amy disappointment.

The Ponds hadn't taken their swim wear with them when venturing out and it may have taken them hours to re find their room, hence swimming was off the agenda. The couple we content to sit on the waters edge, dipping their toes in and chatting, reminiscing of their childhoods and general natter.

There some what solace was abruptly halted by the shout of said Doctor.

The Ponds were both quickly to their feet and both scarpered out of the swimming pool running, they hoped, in the general direction of the console room.

The Tardis, concerned with the well being of her pilot, decided to make the route much shorter for the Ponds, with the couple arriving only a few seconds after they left the swimming pool.

The Ponds darted down the stairs to the swing where the Doctor usually did Tardis maintenance stuff only to find it empty. "Doctor?" Amy yelled running up to the console.  
>"Doctor? Are you alright?" Rory bellowed. Yet the Timelord was no where in sight.<p>

The couple went silent. It was then Amy could hear a faint whimpering. She spun around to see a small boy curled up next to the chair. He only looked about 6.

Amy got down on her knees so she was at the boys level. "Hello. What's your name?" Amy asked. The little boy shrugged and then used his sleeve to wipe his nose.

It was then Amy realised that his clothes were far too big for him. His long brown trousers were double the height of him. His shoes were discarded next to him, several sizes to big for a child. His shirt was baggy and looked like a dress on him.

And... "Oh dear!" Amy said allowed, realising who this little boy was. His piecing green eyes looked at her curiously, his brown floppy hair covering half of his face and his bow tie hanging loosing and wonky around his neck only confirmed her fears.

"Doctor, what have you done to yourself?"

* * *

><p><strong>So What do you think? Reviews much appreciated! Don't think I've ever read a fic with this kinda plot before. Sorry if you have written one like this though! Sorry if it's complete rubbish was written at gone midnight, had to write this idea down though! :) x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, never expected so many reviews! Thank you so much! :) 3 I'm guessing I should continue then! ;) Here's the next chapter! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Doctor? Amy but that's a..." Rory stopped talking when Amy held up the bow tie that was around the little boy's neck.<p>

Amy offered the Doctor a hand and he accepted it and the both got to their feet. Amy had to bend down a little to continue holding the Doctors hand, as he only came up to below her hips now.

"The question is how did he get like this?" Amy asked. As if almost by magic a hologram of the Doctor appeared. The little boy quickly hid behind Amy's legs terrified, clinging onto her for dear life.

"Okay if you are watching this then protocol 276 must have happened. And I'm so sorry Amy and Rory but it's up to you now. I've obviously messed up with the Tardis engineering... again and pure time energy has been released into the Tardis. Its okay though because I've absorbed it, happens almost instant. Due to this ermm... absorption of time energy my DNA does some timey whimey thing so my body can release the energy as hormones at its quickest rate. So I turn into a child. I should have some memory of you; important things such as where I am should all be there. But I will only respond to the name Theta, don't ask why it's just easier. It should wear of in 2 or 3 days. Good luck." The adult Doctor hologram said then disappeared.

"Okay that was different." Rory said.  
>"You could say that again." Amy replied, who was now stroking the head of the 6 year old Doctor who was clutched to her leg.<p>

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked. His voice high pitched and so full of innocence, it made Amy's heart melt.  
>"Ermm... that was the computer man. He pops up now and again telling us if we need to fix the computer or not." Amy said making it all up on the spot.<br>"Oh." The Doctor replied. Then let out a huge yawn.

Amy smiled, her mothering instincts kicking in. "Sounds like someone's tired." Amy said with a gentle smile. The Doctor nodded rubbing his eye.

"Come on lets get you into some pyjama's and in to bed." Amy said leading the Doctor up to the stairs.

The Doctor didn't want to walk though. He held up his arm and indicated to Amy that he wanted to be picked up. Amy rolled her eyes and swept him up.

He immediately placed his arms round Amy's neck and his head on her shoulder. He gave out another yawn and started to suck his thumb.

Amy then started to walk down the Tardis corridor looking for the wardrobe.

Rory walked behind Amy, his expression full of awe. He'd never imagined Amy as a maternal type, but seeing her like this couldn't help but make him wonder if they'd ever have kids of their own.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is only going to be a short fic but it'll be a full story. I couldn't help but make the Doctor cute and adorable, but he's going to be a tad hyper at breakfast, God help Amy and Rory! ;) Reviews like beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, trying to do multiple fics at once, it makes your head hurt. Anyway here's another slightly longer chapter! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were awoken with a loud bang the next morning. Both were out of bed in a flash and ran into the direction the sound had come from.<p>

Their running led them into the kitchen to see the Doctor standing on the work surface trying to reach the cookie jar on the top shelf, several boxes of cereal on the floor. "I didn't mean too..." Was the first thing the Doctor said when he saw the adults at the doorway.

Rory chuckled and Amy rolled her eyes then walked over and helped the Doctor down from the work surface. She then reached up and got the cookie jar down for the Doctor.

"It's a bit early for cookies, isn't it?" Amy asked, holding the cookies just out of the Doctors reach.  
>"Uh-uh." The Doctor said trying to reach for them.<br>"What do you say?" Amy said sternly.  
>"Can I have a cookie pwease?" The Doctor said still trying to reach the cookies. Amy unscrewed the jar and handed a cookie to the Doctor. "Fank you!" The Doctor said and ran out of the room.<p>

Amy laughed as the 6 year old in his dinosaur pyjama's run out into the corridor and into one of the many rooms. "You do realise giving him sugar isn't probably the best idea?" Rory said walking over to his wife.  
>"Meh, it's been centuries since he was a kid what not let him go mad." Amy said shrugging her shoulders.<p>

Rory put his arms up. "Remember you said that. I had to an afternoon in the children's ward once and they had had chocolate for lunch. We literally had to tie them to their beds." Rory said half joking half serious. Amy laughed and gently slapped Rory in the chest.  
>"Oh come on it can't be that bad!" Amy said, hoping Rory was joking.<br>"You don't know the half..." Before Rory could finish his sentence another bang went off in another room.

The both ran out the kitchen looking for the Doctor... again.

They ran into the Doctors room which they had found last night after help from the Doctor and the Tardis. Once again the Doctor was there standing on a chair trying to reach a toy rocket ship, other alien artefacts spread across the floor. "I didn't mean too..." The Doctor said again as Amy and Rory entered the room.

"I'm sensing a pattern here." Rory said with a smirk. Amy rolled her eyes, at the Doctors persistence and her husband's sarcastic comments. "Well done Watson!" She said and walked over to the Doctor.

She got the toy off the shelf and gave it to him and then picked him up. "Come on, let's get you changed." Amy said and walked out into the corridor.

An hour later the trio emerged Amy and Rory in outfits that they wore almost everyday but the Doctor was in, much to Amy's annoyance but to his joy, a miniature version of his usual tweed shirt, the ridiculous bow tie and all.

"So you said we'd have ice... oooo what's that?" The Doctor said his eye catching something and he ran down the corridor. Amy and Rory walked in the rear, both exhausted after the Doctor decided to play a game of sardines in the 3 storey wardrobe.

"Okay, point taken, this is going to be a bit harder then I first thought." Amy said, trying to keep the Doctor within eye sight. "I think now is the time for a well placed, told you so!" Rory said sticking out his tongue at Amy.  
>"I swear you as bad as him!" She retorted and slapped him on the chest.<br>"Am I?" Rory said with a growl. Amy half laughed and half screamed and ran down the corridor, Rory chasing her.

Rory grabbed Amy around the waist and turned her around and gave her a kiss.

"Ewww..." A voice said. The couple turned around to see the Doctor with his tongue out a look of disgust on his face.  
>"Ew, to you too. Now what did you find?" Amy asked, Rory now standing behind her. His hands still around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. "Look!" The Doctor said, grabbed Amy's hand and tugged her into the room. For a little kid he was pretty strong.<p>

Amy was shocked to see a giant soft play area easily 10 metres tall in front of her. A giant ball put with air blaster guns, multiple slides and a wide variety of toys and obstacles over 3 floors. "Okay, this could be fun!" Amy said standing on the edge of the ball pit.

Unknown to Amy, whilst she was taking the view in the Doctor had snuck up behind Amy and much to Rory's silent encouragement gave her an almightily push into the ball pit. "This is war!" Amy shouted under the millions of balls.

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't resist making Rory a tad childish as well. I blame it on the Doctors cuteness. ;) Reviews like really beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Slightly short chapter, tbh I have no idea where this fic is going i'm just writing as it comes! So chapters will defo vary in length! Sorry! Anyways hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>After several hours of ball pit wars, hide and seek and general play, Rory and Amy sunk to the soft cushioned floor out of breath and tired. "Phew! I am tired!" Amy said resting her head on Rory's shoulder.<br>"Same!" Rory admitted letting out a sigh.  
>"Who would have thought, half the Doctor, double the energy?" Amy joked. Rory laughed.<br>"Yeah, but I think it may have to do with all that chocolate we let him have for lunch." Rory joked.  
>"Well it wasn't my idea to give him the fizzy drinks as well." Amy retorted. Rory chuckled.<br>"Hmm.. we'd be terrible parents." Rory admitted. Amy rolled her eyes and kissed Rory on the cheek.  
>"Nah, we'd be the fun, cool parents that all of her friends would want as their parents." Amy said. Rory raised an eyebrow.<br>"What makes you think it'll be a girl?" Rory asked, sceptically. Amy shrugged her shoulders.  
>"Well if it's not i'm asking for my money back." Amy joked. Rory looked worried. "I was joking stupid face. I'd never do that." Amy said slapping Rory on the shoulder. Rory looked at Amy, an are-you-sure look on his face. "I wouldn't!" Amy said jokingly and kissed her husband, both of them couldn't help but smile as they kissed.<p>

The Doctor slid down the tunnel slide for the 15th time that day when he spotted the 2 adults sitting down and kissing. Ewwww... That certainly wouldn't do. He ran over to Amy and tugged on her arm. "Am-wy, come on." He said tugging on her sleeve.

Amy broke from the kiss to see the Doctor, now jacketless and his shirt sleeves rolled up pulling on her arm.

The Doctor then grabbed Rory's sleeve. "Roar-wy come on." He said trying to pull the adults across the room. Rory kept one arm around Amy's waist as the Doctor attempted to pull them across the room. He was pretty strong and had managed to pull them a few inches.

"Alright, alright we're coming." Amy said standing up and brushing herself down. Rory did the same thing. The Doctor grabbed the adults' hands when they were stood up and dragged them out into the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, letting the Doctor drag him down the corridor. His other hand holding Amy's.  
>"Sur-pwise..." The Doctor said his signature cheeky grin on his face. Albeit unbelievably cute, Amy had a bad feeling about it.<p>

After walking down dozens of corridors the Doctor finally stopped at a door. He turned around and faced the adults. "Close your eyes pwease!" He said puppy dog eyes and all. Amy and Rory reluctantly closed their eyes. "Come on Doc- errr... Theta, where are we?" Amy asked, the Doctor leading them through the door.

He didn't reply, but Amy didn't have to wait long to find out where they were. "Open your eyes!" The Doctor announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Now where should this room lead? Any ideas? Reviews immensely appreciated! :) x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. But here it is the next chapter, now what was in that room? :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory opened their eyes to be met with a long dark corridor.<br>"Wait this isn't it." The Doctor said, upset that his ideal room had disappeared. But before anyone could reply a hug gust if wind came from behind them causing the trio to fall into corridor. Amy quickly stood up to try and get back through the door but was shocked to find it had disappeared and all that was behind her was more corridor. "Okay, looks like we're stuck here for a while." Amy said. Rory and the Doctor were on their feet behind her.  
>"Where are we?" The Doctor asked quietly. Running over to Amy arms out wide. Amy had never seen the Doctor so scared.<br>"Stormcage." Rory said.  
>"How did you know that?" Amy asked, turning around to look at Rory, the Doctor in her arms his face buried in her neck. "Oh." She said. Rory was looking at the wall that said in big black letters <em>"STORMCAGE, maximum holding facilities."<em>

"River's here, maybe she can help." Amy said. "Come on lets go look for her." Amy continued dragging Rory down the corridor, the Doctor in her other arm.  
>Rory moaned at his wife as she dragged him down the corridor. "Amy do you think that's a good idea, this place is massive we could easily get..." Rory stopped as the sight of River sitting on her bed in her cell came into view.<p>

"River!" Amy said happily.  
>"Amy, Rory? What are you doing here? And where's the Doctor?" River asked running over to the edge of her cell.<br>"What we're doing here? Not a clue fell through a door on the Tardis, ended up here. And the Doctor, well there was a bit of a thing that happened." Rory explained.  
>"He dropped the time looper again. I told him to be careful and does he listen. No." River said rolling her eyes.<br>"Yeah well, now we're kind of stuck and the Doctor here seems to have fallen asleep on my shoulder." Amy said the feel of the Doctor's shallow breathing tickling her neck.  
>"Bring him in here. The silly little thing." River said.<br>"How?" Rory asked.  
>"He may be young but he's still the Doctor, he wouldn't go anywhere with his sonic." River said.<p>

Amy caught on what River was on about and put her hand into the Doctor's tiny pocket looking for the screwdriver. She was amazed that they were bigger on the inside. She felt around for it and finally found it next to a book of sorts. She slowly lifted it out trying to not wake the Doctor and then pointed it at the cell door. The door clicked open.

Amy then placed the screwdriver in her own pocket and walked over to the bed, placing the Doctor down with his head on the pillow. His face look so relaxed compared to the hyper active little boy that had been playing only minutes before hand.

"Your lucky you had him as a kid, this has happened before to me and he was a teenager. Bloody unbearable he was." River joked, Rory and Amy laughed.  
>"I can imagine he was. Amy decided to let him have sugar for breakfast." Rory said.<br>"Oooooo..." River said sarcastically.  
>"Yep, he's been bouncing off the walls ever since." Rory said.<br>"Well I'm sorry, he hasn't been a kid in god knows how long I thought he deserved to do as he likes." Amy said.  
>"Amy he's always been a kid, let's face it, he never really grew up." River joked. Amy laughed she couldn't deny that River was right.<p>

"The question is though, how did you get here?" River asked, not directly to anyone.  
>"Well we just came through a door on the Tardis. The Doctor was leading us somewhere no idea where. We had are eyes closed. Then there was this gust of wind and we were pushed out but the door was gone." Amy explained.<br>"Sounds like a transmat door. There are several of them around the Tardis." River said.  
>"Transmat door?" Rory queried.<br>"Yeah, there door that disguise themselves as other doors and then when you open lead to the place you last had a real strong emotion. Apparently, for the Doctor, that was here." River said, she could help but smile as she had a feeling she knew what they feeling was.  
>"Okay. I don't think we'll need details." Amy said clearly seeing where this was going.<br>"I don't know, it hasn't happened to me yet." River said like a child in trouble.

The Doctor stirred next to Amy, whimpering in his sleep. Amy started to stroke his head and he instantly started to calm down. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this Amy. Being a mother becomes you." River said to Amy.  
>"Well... hang on; do Rory and I ever have kids? You're from the Doctor's future you must know?" Amy asked Rory's ears pricked waiting for River's answer. He got the response that was only expected from one River Song.<br>"Spoilers." She said in her usual sing-song way. If only the couple knew that her heart was breaking underneath.

"Anyhoo, you should really get back to the Tardis." River said standing up.  
>"How are we going to do that?" Rory asked.<br>"Like this." River said and snapped her fingers. Several seconds later the sound of the Tardis materialising started to fill their ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much of hyper Doctor in this one, bit more cute Doctor and immature adults. Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the idea Way Worse Than Scottish for the idea of using the fez. Ingenious. Hence I have taken the idea and and added mini Doctor cuteness to it. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy, Rory and the Doctor were now back on the Tardis, thankfully River had agreed to stay with the couple until the Doctor returned to his usual age. They had all gone to bed shortly after arriving on the Tardis, none of them knowing what a lovely wake up call they were going to get.<p>

"BOO!" Someone yelled as something landed on the bed. River cracked her open to see a mess of brown hair on the bed next to her. The hairball moved and revealed the Doctor's face, his green eyes staring at her. "Good morning." River said softly.  
>"Morning!" The Doctor said with a toothy grin. River couldn't help but smile.<br>"What time is it?" She asked grudgingly, it felt early.  
>"6 o'clock." The Doctor said happily sitting up and crossing his legs on the bed. He was still in his pyjama's which were a dark blue flannel kind with space ships on and then on his feet were a pair of tiny slippers that matched.<br>"AM?" River asked, although she already knew the answer.  
>"Yep" The Doctor said nodding.<br>"Why aren't you in bed?"  
>"I got bored."<br>"I swear..." River started but the Doctor cut her off.  
>"You shouldn't swear, Amy's said it's bad to swear." River rolled her eyes.<br>"Yes I know sweetie. Come on then seeing as your up might as well get some breakfast." River said, pulling the duvet off of herself. The Doctor got up and clambered over her and jumped down to the floor, as River got up out of bed.

Not daring to look in the mirror, River straightened out her silk night dress and out stretched her hand to the Doctor. He grabbed it and they walked out the room in search for the kitchen.

They found the kitchen reasonably quickly and the Doctor sat down at the table whilst River went over to the cupboards. "So what do you want for breakfast sweetie?" River said opening the one closes to her.  
>"Umm... fish fingers and custard." The Doctor said gleefully.<br>"Breakfast sweetie, not dinner... or dessert... or whatever meal that would come under."  
>"Ohhh, ermmm... can I have a cookie?" The Doctor asked. River turned round from the cupboard.<br>"Breakfast, not lunch, breakfast. You can have toast, cereal, omelette, bacon, sausages, beans, bread and jam, cereal bar..." River said continuing to name possible breakfasts.  
>"Oh ermm... what's toast?" The Doctor asked his head tilted to one side.<br>"What's toast?" River said shocked. The Doctor nodded. "Well then toast it is." River declared and put 2 pieces of bread in the toaster.

10 minutes later, the Doctor had managed to eat an entire loaf worth of toast and had used all but a gram of the butter and jam. "That was yummy." The Doctor said.  
>"I can see that sweetie; you could practically get another serving off of you. You're covered in it." River said chuckling. The Doctor licked his lips, which was surrounded by an outlining of jam. River laughed at the sight.<p>

This was when Amy and Rory walked in. "Wow, what happened in here?" Rory asked, seeing the empty jam jar and a bread crumble covered table. The Doctor got on his knees and turned to face Amy. His head just popping up behind the back rest of the seat. "The Doctor had breakfast." River said happily.  
>"I had toast, it was really nice." The Doctor said his eyes wide.<br>"Yes well, I can see that." Amy said walking over to the Doctor and wiping a bit of jam off of his face.

River got up and started to clear the kitchen a bit. Amy picked the Doctor up and using the cloth on the table wiped the jam off of his face and the crumbs out of his hair. "Come on, time to get dressed." Amy said placing the cloth down and walking out the kitchen, Rory in the tow. River smiled as the couple left with the Doctor. "If only they knew." She murmured.

Half an hour later Amy, Rory and the Doctor appeared out of the wardrobe, the Doctor now sporting a small fez. "Are you sure you want to wear that?" Amy asked eyeing the Doctor's fez and imagining what River would do when she saw it.  
>"Yep." The Doctor said popping the p.<br>"If you're sure. On your head be it." Amy said.  
>"It is on my head though." The Doctor said confused at Amy's metaphor. Amy rolled her eyes.<br>"Never mind."

"Why do you suppose River will be?" Rory asked, snaking his arm round his wife's waist and the Doctor walked a little ahead of them.  
>"Not a clue." Amy said absent mindedly.<br>"She's in there." The Doctor said pointing at a random door.

"How did you know that?" Rory asked gobsmacked. The Doctor shrugged.  
>"I dunno, the lady said she was in there." The Doctor replied walking up to the door.<br>"What lady?" Amy asked.  
>"I dunno, a lady I can't see her. She's in my head." The Doctor said speaking as if what he was saying was all very normal.<br>"I think he means the Tardis. He did always call her old girl." Rory whispered to Amy. Amy nodded in agreement.

The Doctor opened the door and the trio went into the room, to be in some viewing area of a shooting range. "Trust River to be in there." Rory said, rolling his eyes. They gathered by the window and watched River.

"Pull!" River yelled her blaster in hand. The red and black object was flung into the air and she took aim. She gently squeezed the trigger on her blaster and the object was disintegrated into millions of pieces. "Pull!" She yelled again and a second one was flung out. The banging on the window of the viewing area distracted her so she only caught the edge of the flying object, causing it abruptly to catch fire and fall to the ground. She turned round to the viewing area, to see Amy and Rory laughing and the Doctor wide eyed looking quite terrified and his arms wrapped around his head hiding a little red fez from view. River rolled her eyes. "There's always on isn't there." She said huffing.

The Doctor yelped as the object was destroyed in mid air and his hand flew up to hug the fez on his head. Amy and Rory laughed. River's clay pigeon shooting had somehow turned into Doctor's fez shooting, but he wasn't letting her have this one, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor found toast. I realised when Amelia was making him food, he had bread and butter but no toast! :O So he found toast! ;) Hope you liked! Reviews beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Some boy bonding time me thinks! ;) Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot! :) And OMG who saw Doctor Who last nite? :O Blew me out of the blimming water it did! Totally didn't see it coming! But go Rory he was flipping epic; He punched Hitler! ;) Anyways hope you like the chapter! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory escorted the now mortified Doctor out of the viewing area and back into the corridor. He still had his arms around his fez. Amy turned to Rory. "Rory, go do something with him, I want a word with River." Amy said.<br>"Why what about?" Rory asked, wondering why he and the Doctor couldn't be there.  
>"Her coat is really cute..." Amy didn't need to say more. Rory had grabbed one of the Doctor's hands and started to walk off by the time Amy had said the word coat. "Figures." Amy said laughing and then she walked off in the opposite direction down to the shooting range.<p>

"Ror-wy, where are we going?" The Doctor asked, one hand in Rory's the other now off his fez and down by his side.  
>"I don't know." Rory said coming to a halt. He then crouched down to be at the Doctor's eye level. "What do you want to do?" He asked the little boy.<br>"Ermm... I dunno" The Doctor said shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Oh... okay." Rory said unsure what to do. He stood back up and continued to walk down the corridor hoping something would come to him or the Doctor as they walked.<p>

"Rowy, do you love Amy?" The Doctor asked looking up at Rory.  
>"Yes I do." Rory said with a smile.<br>"Oh..." The Doctor replied.  
>"Why do you ask?" Rory asked; the Doctor shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I dunno... she's very pretty...is she your wife?" The Doctor asked.  
>"Yes she is and yes she's my wife. We got married a few weeks ago. You were... never mind." Rory said realising that this younger Doctor probably didn't remember.<br>"Oh... is River married?" The Doctor asked innocently. Rory chuckled.  
>"That's the question. You'll have to ask her yourself next time you see her." Rory replied.<br>"Okay." The Doctor said happily. "I like Amy."  
>"Well that's good. Amy likes you too."<br>"She's like my mummy."  
>"Is she now? What's your mummy like?" Rory asked.<br>"I don't know. I can't remember her... Oh, the lady says she was very pretty." The Doctor said. It took Rory a minute to realise that the Doctor probably meant the Tardis.  
>"That's nice, your mummy sounds lovely... what about River?"<br>"River? Ummm... she's like an older sister, cos the way she looks at you and Amy." The Doctor said a door catching his eye. He let go of Rory's hand and ran over to it.  
>"And what way would that be?" Rory asked the Doctor, curiously, as he ran towards the door. The Doctor didn't reply, he opened the door and both he and Rory were gobsmacked.<p>

It was a football pitch, a full sized football pitch and a stadium. Seats, thousands of them all a different shade of blue lined around the edge, spelling out Rory on the left side and Theta on the right. There were dug outs and a media box even boxes for richer spectator. It was empty which was kind of eerie but at the same time almost too good to be true. Rory was awestruck.

Rory and the Doctor walked through the door which ended up being the tunnel onto the pitch. On the pitch was several footballs, fully pumped, brand new, never kicked footballs. The boys turned to face each other and grinned. This was going to be fun.

Amy entered the shooting range, surprise, surprise, River was still there. "Hello Amy." River said not even turning away from the range. Amy had just stepped foot into the room.  
>"How did you know it was me?" Amy asked, pouting like a little girl. River laughed and rolled her eyes.<br>"Lucky guess" She lied then turned to face Amy. "What can I help you with?" She said putting her blaster back in its holster.

Rory and the Doctor were now in full swing of their 1 on 1 game. Rory had taken the liberty of being in goal whilst the Doctor took penalties, for someone so small the Doctor had really good aim. The score was 7-0 to him, even though Rory had given up letting the Doctor win, the Doctor was still beating him. "Yeah!" The Doctor said pulling his shirt over his face for the umpteenth time as he scored another goal.  
>"Alright Rooney. Why don't we try another game?" Rory asked his intentions a mixture of both fed up of loosing and boredom.<br>"Okay. I still won though." The Doctor said taking his shirt off his head.  
>"Yes you still won." Rory admitted. "Now come on this new game, we have an unlimited number of balls right?" Rory said. The Doctor nodded. "Well there are 12 stairwells up to the stands; from the bottom of the stands you have to throw, kick or header the balls into the stairwells." Rory said liking the sound of his new game. The Doctor started to jump around excitedly.<br>"Okay." He said happily and ran over to get a ball. Him being so small he had to use 2 hands to pick up the ball.

When he had one he ran over to the edge of the pitch and stood inline with one of the stair wells. "So you just have to kick in there?" The doctor said indicating at the stair well, 20 metres away.  
>"Yep." Rory said popping the p. He didn't believe the Doctor could do it.<p>

The Doctor closed one eye and stuck out his tongue aligning the ball with the stairwell. He then let go off the ball and gave it an almighty kick. Rory watched it as it soared through the air. To him it looked well too high. Several seconds later the silent stadium was filled with a loud echo of the ball hitting the concrete stairs in the stairwell. Rory's jaw dropped. "That was..." Rory breathed, but was cut off by the sound of an applause coming from the dug out.

Rory and the Doctor turned to the sound of the applause. Sitting in the dug outs was none other than River and Amy, both clapping at the Doctor's, quite honestly, immense kick. "Your turn Rory." River said, winking at the Doctor. Rory suddenly looked very nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>To clear things up a bit, the football stadium is based on ones found in like every town in England, so just search it up on Google if your unsure. And when I'm talking about football I mean English football or soccer or whatever. ;) Anyways please review! :) Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you! :) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor were now all sitting in a front room of sorts. Amy and Rory curled up against each other both watching the huge 3d TV on the wall, amazed at how much better the technology was to their own time. Whilst the Doctor was sitting on River's lap whispering to her now and again about things Rory and Amy didn't even try to understand. It was a very relaxing evening after a very hectic day.<p>

The Doctor whispered something in River's ear and her eyes grew wide; for the first time general fear was seen on Dr River Songs face. "Why don't you ask Amy that Theta? I'm sure she can explain it a lot better than I can." River said, louder than a whisper attracting both Rory's and Amy's attention.

"Ask me what?" Amy asked, lifting her head off her husband's chest. There was a moment of brief silence between the group. River gave the Doctor a little nudge.  
>"Ermm... Where do babies come from?" The Doctor asked.<p>

Amy went into panic mode. She frantically looked at her husband. He was no help he looked just as shocked as she felt. So she turned to River, who had regained her usual composure. She shrugged her shoulders at Amy's glare. "What, you didn't want me telling him surely?" River asked a mischievous smile on her face.  
>"Err... no, but..." Amy said hoping Rory would step in now.<p>

He didn't.

"Look at the time it's getting late. Bedtime I think. Isn't it _Rory_?" Amy said stressing the word Rory as she elbowed her husband in the chest.  
>"Owww..." Rory moaned he abruptly stopped when he saw his wife's expression. "I mean, yes bedtime." Rory said looking back up at the Doctor.<br>"Ohhh... River I don't want to go to bed. I'm not tired." The Doctor said sitting up crossing his arms pouting.  
>"If Amy and Rory say it's bedtime then it's bedtime sweetie." River said ruffling the Doctor's messy brown hair.<p>

The Doctor's eyes grew wide as he threatened to throw a tantrum. Amy saw the tell-tale signs.  
>"Don't even think about it." Amy said sternly. The Doctor didn't dare.<p>

River got up and took the Doctor's hand. "Come on sweetie; let's get you ready for bed." River said walking out the door with the Doctor.  
>"Don't we get a goodnight?" Amy asked playfully. The Doctor turned round but remained at the door with River.<br>"Night Am-wy. Night Roar-wy." The Doctor mumbled his hand in front of his mouth. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up.  
>"Oh come here." Amy said and the Doctor came running over to her open arms. "Sorry if I made you upset, but it is getting late and little boys like you need their sleep. Okay?" Amy said softly as she hugged the Doctor. The Doctor nodded in her shoulder, sucking his thumb. "I'll get Rory to answer your question in the morning." Amy said then kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Theta." She said and he ran out to River who had walked out into the corridor.<p>

When River and the Doctor were out of ear shot Amy turned back to her husband. "Rory I want to have kids." She announced.  
>"Really?" Rory asked, he had approached this subject before with her and she had always shot it down.<br>"Yep." Amy said nodding her head.  
>"Okay." Rory breathed.<br>"Rory..." Amy paused for a second looking slightly nervous, which was a slight shock to even Rory. "I want to have kids now!" She said a small smile forming on her face. Not needing to be told twice Rory grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her into the corridor, hoping for the sake for his sanity that the Tardis would put their bedroom close by.

River and the Doctor were in the Doctor's bedroom. River was in the Doctor's wardrobe digging out some pyjama's the time lord could wear to bed whilst the Doctor was brushing his teeth in the ensuite.  
>"Theta sweetie which pyjamas do you want to wear? The dinosaur ones or the space ship pair?" River asked the Doctor sticking her head round the door.<br>"Spaceship pwease!" The Doctor said slightly muffled, the toothbrush still in his mouth.  
>"Okay sweetie." River said and disappeared into the wardrobe.<p>

The Doctor finished brushing his teeth and walked into his bedroom. He sat himself on the edge of the bed waiting for River to come out with his pyjamas.

"River?" The Doctor called.  
>"Yes sweetie." River replied, walking back into the room the Doctor's pyjama's in her hand.<br>"Ummm... I asked Rory something earlier but he said he didn't know. And he said I should ask you!" The Doctor said as he started to get into his pyjamas.  
>"What's that then?" River asked softly, helping the Doctor undo his bow tie which he was struggling to undo.<br>"Umm... are you married?" The Doctor asked nervously.  
>"I can't tell you sweetie. I'm sorry." River said sadly.<br>"Oh..." the Doctor said, not sure why River couldn't tell him.  
>"Spoilers sweetie. I'm sorry. Come on now, get into bed." River said pulling the duvet back and allowing the Doctor, who was now fully dressed in his pyjamas, to get into bed. The Doctor scrambled up into his bed and River pulled the duvet over him.<p>

River perched herself on the bed by the Doctor's feet. "River... can I have a story please?" The Doctor asked in a quiet voice.  
>"Of course sweetie, what do you want it to be about?" River asked softly, a smile forming on her face.<br>"How you met Am-wy and Roar-wy!" The Doctor said excitedly.  
>"Okay..." River said she was going to have to be imaginative.<p>

"I've known Amy and Rory for a very long time, most of my life in fact... Can you keep a secret?" The Doctor nodded. "I went to school with Amy and Rory's child."  
>"Really!"<br>"Yes but you can't tell them that, it hasn't happened to them yet. Okay?" The Doctor nodded. "Okay then, so when I was your age-ish my family moved away and I didn't see Amy and Rory for a very long time." River said sadly. Maybe that had been a bit too close to the truth. "But then when I grew up I got to travel through time and I met them again in Germany before World War 2!" River explained.

"Did you meet Hitler?" The Doctor asked enthusiastically. River nodded. "Amy said she's met Winston Churchill, he sounds a lot nicer than Hitler." The Doctor said.  
>"He is. And I haven't heard that story, you can tell me it in the morning." The Doctor nodded happily. "Anyway, I met up with Amy and Rory and we ended up crashing my ship into Hitler's office." The Doctor sat there mouth agape. "And then Rory punched Hitler in the face and locking him in a cupboard." River continued. The Doctor giggled.<br>"Woo, go Roar-wy." The Doctor said his voice softening a little as the first of many yawns escaped his lips.  
>"Yes go Rory. So there we were in Hitler's office and there was this man, but he wasn't a man!" River said, smiling slightly at the memory.<br>"What was he?" The Doctor asked, his head slowly getting closer and closer to the pillow as he got more tired.  
>"He was a shape shifting, time travelling robot full of tiny people. And they believed that we had something bad and should be punished." River said she looked down at the Doctor and smiled. He was fast asleep.<p>

"Good night Doctor." River murmured and moved the Doctor's hair off his forehead and planted a kiss on it. "See you in the morning sweetie." She said pulling the duvet up around him. With one final glance at the little sleeping boy that was the Doctor, she left the room, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar. The Doctor had a fear of the dark, said there was something in it, she never found out what he meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews like beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This should come to an end soon. Only a few more chapters! When I first wrote this I was only planning it to be a 2 maybe 3 shot! ;) Anyway's new chapter for my luvlies! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>At roughly 1 am River awoke to the sound of whimpering, she had to admit she was angry being woken at this hour. Getting out of bed she walked into the corridor and followed the sound. She ended up back in the Doctor's room. Curled up in a ball gripping tight onto his duvet was the Doctor. His eyes were squeezed together and River could see the remnants of tears on his face. River's hearts broke and her previous anger dissipated.<p>

She walked over to the side of the bed and crouched down to be at the Doctor's eye level. Holding the Doctor's outstretched hand she was instantly taken into his dream.

She was standing on a hill of red grass, it slowly swaying in the wind. She was on Gallifray. But in front of her she could understand why the Doctor was having a nightmare. At the bottom of the hill stood the citadel, it was in flames, the sound of screaming being carried in the wind and several hundred Daleks hovering above. To Theta this was nothing more than a nightmare, but to the Doctor... this was a memory and it broke River's hearts.

The sound of whimpers drew here eyes away from the carnage. Sitting behind a large rock, knees pulled up to his chest, was the 6 year old Doctor and he looked petrified.

"Sweetie." River said softly. The Doctor looked up at River, but didn't move.  
>"You're not real." The Doctor stated with a sob.<br>"I am sweetie; I'm in your room back on the Tardis. You were crying in your sleep, I came to see if you were alright." River said crouching down to the Doctor's eyelevel and wiping the tears of his cheeks. The Doctor looked up at River and his lips started to wobble. Before River could ask what's wrong he had flung his arms round River's neck and buried his face in her hair, crying his eyes out. River wound her arms around the small shaking little boy and let him cry.

"They said, it was my fault. My fault that everyone died. But...but I didn't do it. And River... I'm scared." The Doctor mumbled, his words being partially blocked by River's hair.  
>"Sweetie, I know it isn't. But this is just a dream, wake up and it'll all go away." River said softly. The Doctor nodded.<p>

The next thing River knew she was back in the Doctor's bedroom. The Doctor was looking at her slightly wearily. "Told you, just a dream." River said calmly, rubbing small circles on the Doctor's hand. The Doctor nodded. "Are you still scared?" She asked, sweeping his hair off his face. The Doctor nodded again. "Would you like me to stay with you?" She offered.  
>"Yes pwease." He mumbled, not making eye contact with River. River sighed.<br>"Alright, scoot over a little." River said getting up and crawling into bed next to a still very shaken 6 year old. The Doctor snuggled into the side of her and River put her arm around him. He rested his head on the crook of his arm and within minutes was fast asleep.

Taking a hold of the Doctor's hand she was taken back into his dream. She was in the middle of a wedding reception. Amy's and Rory's to be exact. She could see the happy couple dancing a few metres away. But directly in front of her was the 6 year old Doctor, dressed in the older Doctor's tux, top hat and all. He was doing his dance move referred to as `the giraffe`, where he puts his arms up and shakes his head.

River chuckled at the sight, but her vision was starting to get a bit blurry at the sides. Giving one last glance at the dancing Doctor she left the dream. Returning back to the bed she felt her eyelids get heavy with each passing second. She gave up keeping them open and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you want to just give the Doctor a hug! Bit dark I know, but 900 years of living and all the bad stuff the Doctor has apparently done had to reverberate on mini him some how! Anyways... a cookie to anyone who reivews! :) x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay second from last chapter! And I am insanely sorry for the long wait. But back to school and all. Final year though! Woop! Anyways, this chapter is a bit different from the others. It's very fluffy and River/Doctor filled. I'm not usually a shipper of theirs but awwww wouldn't cover it for this sotry me thinks! Anyways! On with the show! :) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory awoke the next morning to an unusually quiet Tardis. It had been 2 days so it was possible that the Doctor, could be well... the Doctor again, but Amy had an inkling that this was unlikely.<p>

So the couple padded their way down the corridor to the Doctor's room. They slowly pushed the slightly ajar door open and stopped in their tracks. Curled up in bed was River and a still small Doctor. River's arms were around the Doctor's small frame and the Doctor was nuzzled into River's chest. Amy mimed a looked of awe to Rory. Rory smiled in agreement.

They slowly stepped out of the room and closed the door. "Awwww..." Amy said once the door was closed.  
>"I know. Come on, let's leave them to sleep." Rory said. Amy's stomach seconded that, choosing that moment to make a loud grumbling noise. "Breakfast I think." Rory joked. Amy giggled and nodded, taking her husbands outstretched hand.<p>

During the night, River had managed to come in contact with the Doctor's hand again and was therefore teleported into his dream. She knew the older Doctor would be mad that she gave no attempt to stop this, as she was well aware of it happening. But she was still fairly young by Timelord terms and he was nothing more than a 6 year old boy, who didn't even know of the telepathic abilities he possessed never mind how to defend them. So how could she not go for a wander into the boy's dreams?

She found herself back on the hill, with the red grass. But this time there was no flames, no Daleks in the sky, the citadel stood tall and grand and gleaming in the sunlight. It looked beautiful. River guessed that this was Gallifray, well Gallifray how the Doctor saw it. She was distracted from the view by the giggling of some children, the Doctor amongst them.

Upon seeing River, the Doctor broke from the group and ran over to River. He stopped a few metres away. "Who are you?" He asked sweetly, rolling back and forth on his heels.  
>"Sweetie it's me River." River replied, but she then noticed something wrong. The Doctor was at her eyelevel.<br>"Oh... you look different." The Doctor said still a little unsure. River's eyes lit up.  
>"Where?" She said and ran over to a near by puddle.<p>

River was slightly shocked at her reflection. She was a little girl was long brown hair and pale skin. She was her, but her from years gone by, back in the days when she had gone by the name of Melody Pond.

The Doctor can up beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked. River turned to him.  
>"Perfect, just perfect." She said in her now high voice.<br>"Great, do you want to play with us?" The Doctor asked eyes wide.

River didn't know what caused her to agree to the Doctor's proposal. It could have been many things; the fact that she hadn't had a proper childhood herself, the fact that she got to spend more time with the Doctor or the simply fact that she was in essence and child again and children liked to play. She would never know. But that didn't matter because it was by far the correct decision to make.

What seemed like several hours later River and the Doctor were lying hand in hand amongst the long read grass. Watching the suns set. "This is place is beautiful." River said as she watched the suns set.  
>"Yeah." The Doctor said a tad uneasily. River noticed this unease.<br>"You okay sweetie?" She asked turning to face the Doctor, who was staring up at the quickly darkening sky.  
>"Yeah..." he said dreamily. He then caught River's expression and quickly rectified his answer. "I feel weird. Like all I don't know... glowy." The Doctor said. River although having a mind of an adult had let her child instincts take over and by doing so had failed to notice the minor changes in them both since they had been there. Whilst they had been children when they first started to play, they now looked more like teenagers by physical appearance, the Doctor mentally too.<p>

"Glowy, what sort of word is glowy?" River joked. The Doctor chuckled and turned to face her. His breathing hitched when he saw her. Her now blonde curly hair framing her face, her bright green eyes looking at him in awe and her laugh...it was like a song.

He moved his hand and cupped the side of her face. She didn't flinch away; she let him caress the side of her face. Then slowly the gap between them closed, centimetre by centimetre, until they were millimetres apart. They looked into each other's eyes. River had a love so old, so cherished so absolute, whilst the Doctor had a new love, an adventure but absolute all the same.

Seconds passed as they looked, no were mesmerised by each other, when the Doctor closed the gap.

River didn't now when she had fallen out of the Doctor's dream and back into hers. She knew for a fact it was her dream she was now in, as she was in the stormcage rather than that grassy hill in Gallifray... and there was other things. The Doctor was to shy to even dream what they had just done.

But now she lay in the Doctor's arms, they were both to their usual size and age, his head buried in her hair whilst she had her head to his chest and listened to the, oh so familiar, heartbeats. She lay there not caring if it was a dream or not, she had her Doctor and he was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like the fluff? It made me go awww... just writing it! :) Anyways 1 chapter left! And it's a tear jerker! :) x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, it's the last chapter! :( Buuuuuuttttt... :) x**

* * *

><p>River awoke with a start in the Doctor's bedroom. Alone. She recalled her dream and smiled.<p>

She heaved herself out of bed and padded down to the control room. She found it empty, which was to be expected. Amy and Rory had kept the Doctor out of here, his budding curiosity could have disastrous effects on the console, not that his elder self didn't anyway.

She walked down the stairs as sat down on the seat. She was surprised to see Rory and Amy come running in behind her. "Have you seen the Doctor?" Amy asked breathlessly.  
>"We've searched everywhere." Rory added. River stood up shocked.<br>"I thought he was with you." River said worriedly. Amy gave her a nervous look.

There was s sudden knock from beneath them. "Don't worry Pond." The now Adult Doctor said from beneath them. The trio were speechless.

The Doctor then quickly bounded up the stairs to face the 3 of them. "Had some work to do. The wires have been messed up and look like they've been hanging for days. What happened?" He asked rubbing his chin.

Amy managed to get her mouth to cooperate and say something. "Well we don't know. You won't let any of us touch her. Not since well..." Amy went off, blushing. Rory chuckled at the memory. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
>"Yes well... let's not remember that eh!" The Doctor said, running his fingers through his hair. "Come on, what are you 3 doing in your jammies? Vamous! We have planets to see, people to save and a whole lotta running to do!" The Doctor said with a wink and ran over to the console.<p>

Rory rolled his eyes and turned to his wife. Amy was on the brink of tears. Yes she was happy to have the Doctor back, of course she was. But Theta, the little boy who they had been looking after... The Doctor didn't seem to remember the last few days. Did that mean that Theta didn't exist? Amy didn't know what to think. All she knew was that the little boy who had treated her as their mother and had loved her and she had loved was gone.

Rory put his arm round his wife and led her upstairs back into the corridor, taking her to their bedroom, so she could cry her eyes out without the spectators.

River watched Rory and Amy leave then turned to the Doctor. "Sweetie, do you remember the last few days?" River asked tentatively.

This approach shocked the Doctor, he had never seen her so, so... vulnerable before.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. What happened? I don't recall your arrival!" The Doctor said his usual cheerful tone on thick.  
>"Nothing sweetie, nothing happened." River said her hearts braking a little. She put her on usual cheerful self. "Anyways, planets, people, running. I better go get changed." She said with a wink and ran up the stairs to her room.<p>

The Doctor watched River leave. His smile dropping. River had forgotten Rule 1.

* * *

><p><strong>...well there's no but. I thought I'd leave it there. All nicely wrapped up with a bow! Hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews beyond appreciated! And don't feel bad if you accidently end up clicking on my profile and reading more stories of moi's, it's nothing to be ashamed of! ;) Jks! :) x<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Guess what they was a but! ;) It's in the form of a Epilogue and depending on reviews may lead to a sequel! :) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched River leave. His smile dropping. River had forgotten Rule 1.<p>

The Doctor gave it a few seconds then leapt up the stairs following River. "River, wait." He called. River stopped on the spot, wiped her eyes and spun round to face the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at River. She may have wiped her tears away, but her eyes were still slightly glazed over and her skin a slight tint of red. He had never seen River Song cry.

"What did I forget?" River said with a small smile. The Doctor lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.  
>"Rule one." The Doctor said and pulled River into a kiss.<p>

Minutes later, after starving their lungs of oxygen they broke apart. "Oh River, I remember it all and all I wanted to say is I love you." The Doctor said, the words rolling so easily of his tongue. As if they came so naturally when speaking to this particular woman. River smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
>"I love you too sweetie." She breathed then pulled him in for another kiss.<p>

The Doctor put his arm around River's waist and they walked back to the console room. River now fully dressed. "Ponds come on." The Doctor yelled up the stairs. But he was interrupted by a sneeze. And River hadn't sneezed.

Walking down the stairs, under the console, River and Doctor chuckled at the sight that was before them. 2 six year old children, one boy with short brown hair and a girl with long red hair were curled up together, their clothes oversized (well except for the girls skirt) and wimpering. "Oh Ponds, what have you done to yourselves?" The Doctor said.

* * *

><p><strong>So sequel? Or shall I leave it there? Reviews much appreciated! :) X<strong>


End file.
